


逃避狗仔偷拍的错误方法

by Bran



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bran/pseuds/Bran
Summary: Valentine’s special!暴露公共空间（轻微）有，车震有，自慰有，锁精有，乱起的标题有（？）。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 10





	逃避狗仔偷拍的错误方法

**Author's Note:**

> 是非常粗犷的pwp，请不要深究，深究一定是我错

“操他妈的，V！你管这么多干嘛！”  
“靠，我是为你着想！这个地方无人机随便一拍，你的私房照就立马传遍夜之城的所有小报头条了！”

克里用力地摇了摇头，手指捏着眉心：“我不想管这些有的没的！我只想······”  
他的手从V的下腹一路向下，在已经硬起来的裆部打转。“嘿！这里不是也跃跃欲试嘛？”他朝面前的V眨眨眼，含情脉脉地用额头顶住对方的额头，手却已经干脆利落把裤链解开，让那根性器跳了出来。他听到V的心跳，像猛踩油门的豪华跑车一样，一下就飙上了高速。

“真的不管？你这个招摇的阳台可是全敞开的，你确定要在这里做？”  
V总是没有办法拒绝。就算他现在是坐在克里家的阳台躺椅上，背靠着一大片“原始森林”，且面朝只有一栏之隔的整个夜之城，被跨在他腿上的摇滚巨星要求做爱时，他仍然没有办法拒绝这个危险的想法。

“嗯哼。”算是克里的回应。他拨开内裤，把刚才塞进后穴的假阴茎抽了出来，扔到一边，然后更凑近了点V，让V的东西正顶上穴口。  
V看着他扔在一边的玩具，咋舌道：“你早有预谋了？”  
“嗯哼。不过想在这里做，算是即兴表演。”克里抛出一个计谋得逞的微笑，扶住身下的肉棒坐了下去。“唔···！果然还是真的最舒服——哈啊！！”

V在他坐到底的时候报复性地猛顶了一下，“Ker，你到底有多少玩具？”他一边抽动着一边问道。  
“啊···大概，哈，也，不多······”克里也随着对方的动作上下，并不适用于此情况的木躺椅吱吱呀呀呻吟着，伴着肢体拍打的噼啪声，偶尔能听到几声浑浊的喘息。  
“不多嘛？我觉得我在你这就没看到过重复的。”  
“因为嘛······都不够爽···”

V抓住克里的下巴，让他看着自己。“那，为什么还要用？”  
“你又不是···每天都能来，大忙人。”

“唔。”雇佣兵不知要说什么，只好加快胯下的速度，并亲上对方的嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起。在他们第一次亲吻的时候V就觉得克里的舌头很特别，舌苔下有细细的金属丝，有着奇妙的质感，那大概是歌星的顶级义体。现在他已经对那些金属丝的位置走向了然于胸，每次接吻他都会用舌尖轻柔地顺着纹路舔舐。

“嗯···啊···！这、这真的，操，很爽！”克里扶在V的肩颈上，昂起头，淋满汗珠的脖颈展露在V的眼前，喉咙上的黑金义体闪着光。“就是要在这里······要让他们看到！不觉得这很他妈刺激嘛！”  
“听起来真像是疯子该做的事情！”V的眼神沉醉着，又忽然飘忽起来，“等等，Ker···”

“等你妈等！”克里的动作幅度越来越大，他的性器也擦着V的胸腹，在空中上下甩动。“呼、快点，V，加速——哈啊！”  
他射出来的同时，V也拿起放在一旁的枪，朝外开了几枪。栅栏外传来飞行器故障的噪声，随后是一声坠毁的闷响，在夜之城灿烂的阳光下机械的残骸灰飞烟灭。

“呼······刚才那是什么？”克里翻到V身边躺下，手肘撑起半身，看着外面。  
“无人机，”V把枪扔到一旁，用手去擦被克里射得乱糟糟的胸腹，“你该知道你家附近全是这种黑心媒体的。这就是我担心的原因。”  
克里反而往后一躺，笑了起来：“你不是在这嘛，所以我不担心！”他闭上眼，伸手去摸雇佣兵仍然硬着的东西，“倒是你，手上射了，那里就不能射了？”

“······”V撇撇嘴，无奈地看着对方。阳光刺目，穿过栅栏的金色照在克里的身上，浴袍下露出的金属义体边框发亮耀眼，而克里的脸却遮盖在树荫里，他在心满意足地笑着。北橡区是寂静的，空气炙热而黏稠，V只听见自己的心跳声，和克里快而平稳的呼吸。

“那么，现在只能按我的方式来了，ker。”他不等回答，就把对方打横抱了起来，往台阶上走。  
克里睁开眼睛，“好啊，你的方式是什么呢？”他松松垮垮地躺在V怀里，还朝V抛了个wink。

V亲亲他的额头，走到停在停车坪上的湖女之剑旁。“是这样，躺下。”V命令道。克里被放在车前盖上，顺从地让V解开他的浴袍。  
“然后呢？”克里揽住V的脖子，手指摩挲着雇佣兵毛茸茸的下巴，“你的胡子真他妈扎手，V。”  
“扎手就不要摸了。”V张嘴叼住那根乱摸的手指，表情凶狠得就像叼着根烟似的。他双手捏住克里的两边脚腕提起来，让他可以正对着克里的后穴长驱直入。音响不知什么时候被打开了，他干脆就随着摇滚的鼓点插动着，让克里的呻吟正好也对着节拍。  
克里在前盖上卷曲着身体，他的手上举起来，却没有什么东西可抓，只好挠着磨砂质地的车面。身下的豪车也随着他们的动作晃动起来，顶配的轮胎缓冲性能让车面的晃动与他们的抽动方向相反，反而让V的每一次插入都变得更深更猛。克里似乎有些撑不住这样的攻势，耳朵通红起来，生理性的泪水沾在睫毛上闪闪发亮，而他的嘴为了摄取更多氧气而张着，就像是要邀请V来亲吻他一样。

“你很适合当这车的车模嘛，”V俯下身在克里耳边说，还恶趣味地舔了舔他的耳廓，“如果你做车模，我一定来买，还要把你也像这样按在车上来一发。”  
“唔哼······如果你做车模，我也一样···”克里犟着嘴回嘴道。

V加快了起来，像开足马力的车一样，口鼻呼出炙热的吐息到克里的肩颈上。“唔嗯——”克里听到V的喉咙里传来了低沉的闷哼声，感觉到后穴被温热的精液喷溅、充满了，一股满足感冲上他的大脑，几乎让他头晕目眩。待他回过神来时，V已经把自己拔了出来，刚才充进他身体里的液体已经在汩汩地流出来，弄得车前盖上一片白浊。

“呼······这就不行了嘛，大名鼎鼎的V？”克里坐起来，笑嘻嘻地打趣靠在落地窗上喘气的V，“我这可是还没完事呢。”  
V白了他一眼，“我这可是连上两轮呢。不过这车······怎么办？”

“不用管它，管家会来清洗的······”  
“如果他说出去了呢？”  
“操，V！”克里从车上跳了下来，“你别担心这担心那的了！管家可是签了保密协议的！倒是这个tmd不是你搞出来的吗，靠，我还以为你终于开窍了呢！”

他拽着V的手腕往屋里走进去，上楼，和雇佣兵在台阶上亲吻了两次，又到了高尔夫球桌上坐下。他的屁股在绒布桌面上蹭来蹭去，用挑衅的眼神瞟着一旁的雇佣兵，道：“不来吗？”  
V没有回答，只是盯着他看。  
克里吐吐舌头：“不来就不来呗！”他干脆自己动手撸起来，用被吉他弦割得满是茧子的手指去触摸湿润的前端，在发红高涨的头部画着圈子，另一只手则圈在肉棒上滑动。睁眼望去，V还是在看着他，而且朝他私密部位投来的视线让他更觉得火热，仿佛那眼神有着魔力，让他的羞耻心在一瞬间都化为无穷的快感。

那股肮脏的愉悦感席卷了克里的脑袋，他昂起脖颈，脊背挺直后弯，腰部不自觉地扭动起来，手上的动作也变得急促。球桌发出吱呀的声音，克里的感官里只剩下木质家具发出的噪音、狂乱的心跳和呼吸，快感从脊背一路上升，让他沉醉其中。他丝毫没有发现，V已经离开又回来，盯着他的眼神也逐渐变得凶狠。

在他没能反应过来的时候，V就把他的双手抓住，并把他翻了个个儿，让他半身趴在桌子上。  
“V？”克里转过头来，用迷离的眼睛看着对方，“你在做什么？”  
“这不是你想要的吗？”V抓住他双手的手指一紧，下身挺动对着克里还沾着白浊的后穴插了进去，另一只手则绕到前面撸动克里的性器。忍耐许久的雇佣兵一上来就加足了马力，两人的身体都剧烈地颤抖起来，仿佛绞在一起的飞速旋转的齿轮。

“唔——！等等，V，我要······”  
克里感到自己快要达到顶峰了，他用力地往V的手掌里顶进去，前端却突然触到了一块冰凉的东西，那东西死死地抵在他的马眼上，无论他怎么扭动都不肯松开。射精前的快感已经充满了他，在他的脑内翻腾，不断地涌现、涌现，让他爽到极点又无法停止本能的渴求，让他想要释放自己。  
“哈···唔啊——V！！！”他喊道，声音带了点哭腔，双手奋力地挣扎，却全无可能从怪力的大猩猩手臂下逃脱。“放、放开我！！”

V身下速度仍然不减：“哈···哼···是巧克*···喜欢吗？”  
“操！！哈啊···啊···啊嗯···V······操···！”  
“在操了···别着急······”

“唔——！快、V···放开···啊······求你······”克里的声音已经近乎呜咽，扑闪的眼睛满是泪花，平时余裕满满的笑容也挂不住了，摇滚巨星变成了欲望的奴仆。  
V贴近他的肩膀，在上面留下一个牙印，然后用舌头轻轻地舔舐着他的皮肤。“再说···一次···”他在克里的耳边说道。

“···求你···V······”  
V终于放开了手中的东西，那一下子被解放的性器猛地射出来，随着V的插入一点一点地喷出白色的精液，好像那是被V操出来的似的。

V也拔出来，射在精疲力尽的克里身上，黏稠的液体挂在古铜色的皮肤上，顺着那些金光发亮的义体一路滑下来，落在昂贵的毯子上。他也坐在克里旁边，顺势一把抱住对方，安静地把头埋在克里的肩颈。

“哈···哈······V，操你妈了个大操。”  
“这样不好吗？下次可以用别的······”  
“没有下次！！”

FIN  
*巧克：是用来擦拭桌球杆前端的专用道具，质地似粉笔，因而称为chalk（巧克），主要成分通常是二氧化硅。

情人节快乐！写得比较粗糙，我流变态（···）祝各位情人节都能吃到满意的粮食！


End file.
